


Coffee and Smiles and Space Boyfriends

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Set During ME3, flufffffffff, for your soul, in the damages universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Jax is at full capacity at all times, as if a Reaper War would call for anything less. But Kaidan always knows how to cheer him up.For joufancyhuh, from her lovely prompt <3





	Coffee and Smiles and Space Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



It started with coffee. Jax wasn’t overly fond, but between the long nights mining and scouring the galaxy map and Cal’s eternal ‘fresh coffee or no worky’ attitude, he’d begun to pick it up more and more. And, more often than not, his grew cold. Between the mining, the missions, and helping the crew, he just forgot. But, more often than not, he found himself turning to his right and finding a fresh cup, still steaming and made exactly write.

“The weirdest thing happened today,” he said absently, leaning into Kaidan’s shoulder, neither looking up from their datapads.

“Yeah?”

“I was working with Cal earlier, and we were at it for a while, and when I got back to my desk, my coffee was still hot.”

“Weird.”

Jax grinned, still not looking away from his datapad, and nuzzled in closer.

 

It progressed into pictures, sometimes videos, of random content. Sometimes a cat playing with yarn, sometimes a particularly funny video of a salarian fumbling his way through flirting with an asari on a Citadel sitcom, sometimes a picture of Kaidan doing any old mundane thing, but they always came at the right moment, when he was feeling his most worn down, and they always made him smile.

 

It wasn’t until after the Rannoch missions, after innumerable coffees, videos, and pictures, after he had laughed – again – at this random kindness so fully he could hardly breathe, that he couldn’t take the anonymity any longer.

                         

The door to the observatory moved with a quiet swish. Kaidan was standing by the window, arms crossed and staring out into the void.

“Hey.”

Kaidan turned and his face instantly lit up. “Hey.”

Jax blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he made his way over to him. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but that smile aimed his way always managed to make his stomach do flip flops. When he reached him, he pulled the man close and pressed a kiss to his already parted lips.

After a while, they broke apart with a small pop, breathing heavy and grinning at one another.

“What was that for?” he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

“To make you smile.” Jax grinned and pressed a kiss to his nose. “You’ve been keeping up with me, in all my exhausted grumpiness, and making me smile just when I need to.” He kissed him again, slow and sweet, tipping his chin up with his hand. “Now it’s your turn.”

Kaidan laughed and kissed him again, pulling him closer than before. Even with the war, with all the weird as all fuck things they had to deal with, at least he had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky space boyfriends are the best <3


End file.
